oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun/Quick guide
Details Agility *23 Thieving *Able to defeat a level 50 enemy with Melee or Magic |items=*2 sets of H.A.M. robes (all 7 pieces) *Light source *Pickaxe *Armour *Weapon (Ranged cannot be used to kill Sigmund) *Tinderbox (optional but strongly recommended) *Rope |kills = *Sigmund (level 50) *3 H.A.M. Guards (level 22) }} Walkthrough *Talk to Mistag at the Dorgeshuun mines to start the quest. *Bring two sets of H.A.M. robes to Zanik in Lumbridge cellar. *Zanik will follow you, if you lose her go back to the cellar. Talk to the townspeople with her following. *Talk to the Cook, the Duke, Hans, any Man or Woman, Bob, Father Aereck, Lumbridge Guide, goblin (west of the general store), and the shopkeeper. *Ask Zanik, "Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet?" *Ask Zanik about the mark on her head while in Lumbridge. *Put on your set of HAM robes, and go to the HAM Hideout (west of the general store). *Talk to a H.A.M. Member or guard, and go through all the questions. *Talk to Johanhus southeast of the stage. *Wander around the south of the stage, Zanik will spot a trapdoor. *Pick the trapdoor and go down. You'll need Zanik to kill the guards in this room to continue: *#Walk west past the first guard and talk to him, then Zanik will shoot him. *#Squeeze through the crack in the wall. Wait for the guard in the central corridor to walk by, then squeeze through the next crack in the wall. Run west behind the guard by the door and talk to him. then Zanik will shoot him. *#When the guard in the corridor starts walking east, say, “Now!” and Zanik will snipe him. *#Move to the eastern end of the central corridor, and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait. Then, run south to make the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor. *#For the final guard, go to the end of either of the passages, and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait, then go to the other passage, and distract the guard. Zanik will shoot him. *Listen at the door. A senior guard will appear and arrest you. *Pick the lock to escape the cell, then leave the hideout to find Zanik, dead. Take her body. *Go down to the Lumbridge cellar and take the south path to Juna in the Tears of Guthix cave. *Use your pickaxe to open a hole in the wall. *Talk to Juna and collect 20 Tears of Guthix to start the cutscene. Remember to have both hands free. *With your full HAM robes and gear for the fight, return to the castle cellar and talk to Zanik. *Go to the chicken farm near the water mill and go through the southern gate. *With both hands free, search one of the southeastern crates and Zanik will hide in it. *Climb down the nearby trapdoor, and head to the western room. You will see Sigmund (level 50) and three Senior Guards (level 22). *Kill the guards first, then Sigmund. He will use protection prayers. (You can safespot the guards using Zanik, and you can safespot Sigmund using the boxes.) *Smash the nearby drilling machine, then head down the southern tunnel to the exit. A cutscene will appear. *Quest complete! Rewards Required for completing The completion of Death to the Dorgeshuun is required for the following: * Another Slice of H.A.M